Wind and Water
by CelestialSpiritWizard
Summary: A simple class project ignites a spark between Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. But what happens when a hurricane floods the town and Natsu and Lucy find themselves fighting to keep themselves and each other alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Spark

Lucy scrambled to pick up her books as she looked to see who hit her. It was non other than Natsu Dragneel, the goofy (Attractive) boy who sat behind her in Chemisty. He smiled before taking a step around her and continuing in the path he was heading before he ran into her. Lucy had had a bad enough day already, she didn't need mindless dorks ramming into her, but then again he was pretty cute. After she had gathered all her stuff up she headed to the last period of the day.

"What's got you looking so down in the dumps Lu, you're usually so upbeat and happy?" A certain bluenette said cheerfully.

"Ugh! I've had such an awful day!" She began with an agitated moan. "People are just so...Stupid! First some jock tried to ask me out, I turned him down of course, then some stupid bitch took my English homework, and just as I was going to the last period of the day some random dude had to go and run me over! Ugh, I hate everyone" Lucy blurted.

Levy giggled. "I have just a few questions…" she said mysteriously. "Who was the jock who asked you out? Why did the bitch take your homework, and was the guy who ran you over hot?" She blurted out quickly.

"Well.." Lucy began "Let's see no, I don't know, and... well," she began to blush.

"Oh come on Lu spill the beans, was he or was he not hot?" Levy giggled.

"Well...ya...I guess he was pretty hot….so ya" At this Levy squealed with excitement. "Yeah this is so exciting. Well got to go Lu," she said as they turned the corner getting closer to the squealing girls house. "See ya," Levy waved before pushing the gate to her front yard open. _I hope Levy doesn't find out that the boy was Natsu Dragneel, That would be soooo weird._ Lucy thought while waving to her friend. As she walked she thought about the awful day she had had. When she reached her apartment she turned the key to the door and was greeted by her excited pug. "Hi Plu!" Lucy said with a smile. She headed to the kitchen where she set her keys on the counter. She walked to her room and slipped her clothes off and started to walk to the bathroom and start a bath. _Ahh this feels soooo good!_ She sighed as she sunk deeper into the water. After the bath she got into pajamas and slipped under her covers closing her eyes and falling asleep.

It was around 1:00 am when Lucy woke up. She had heard a noise at her window which startled her quite a bit. She sat up and looked around, but saw nothing other than her window open and her thin curtains swaying in the breeze. She got up reluctantly to close the window but she heard another noise behind her. She whipped her head around to face the intruder but realized it was just a door that had been closed by the wind. She shook her head. _Just a bit paranoid that's all._ She thought, and with that she closed the window and crawled back into her bed.

The next day went by fast and soon it was the second to last period of the day, chemistry. Most of the class she just sat in her own thoughts. The day was almost done and this was an easy class anyway. Eventually her thoughts shifted to the pink-haired boy sitting behind her. They hadn't talked much and she didn't know him very well but it wasn't like they were enemies or anything. Actually she wished she could get to know him better. He seemed like a pretty good kid.

When the teacher began saying something about an important project she decided it was best to listen. " This project will count as a third of your end grade so I'm expecting it to be good." _Oh right the school year is almost over._ Lucy thought, but soon she turned her attention back to the teacher. " You will all be partnered up randomly because i do not trust your judgement." He began to hand out little scripts of paper to each of the students. Each piece of paper had the name of the student and their assigned partner. Lucy read hers,

 **Lucy H.**

 **Natsu D.**

Lucy sat there in shock. _Natsu?! Why Natsu of all people?_ Her face turned red at the thought of going to his house to work on the project. Or even worse, him going to hers.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Today she had last period off so she could go home early. Thankfully Levy had the last period off too, Lucy hated walking home alone. She met up with her friend at the main doors of the school.

As they walked Levy rambled on about her day and Lucy couldn't help but smile. Her friend was such a dork sometimes but she loved her all the same. "Anyway Lu do you have any final projects? I got three today and I'm pissed," Levy looked at Lucy. "Ya," Lucy began hesitantly, should she tell Levy about Natsu? " One in chemistry it's a partner project," Lucy said, now she could only hope that Levy didn't ask… "Who's your partner?" _God Dammit!_ Lucy cursed in her head. She hesitated. "Oh, uh Natsu," she said quickly. "Wait Natsu Dragneel! That super cute one! Oh, I give anything to be in your shoes," Levy continued her rambling while lucy returned to her thoughts. _At least she doesn't know that he was the one who bumped into me earlier. Ugh, well my house is just around the corner so we should be there soon._ Lucy sped up and turned the corner hurrying to her apartment. "See ya Levy!" She called. Levy waved back just as lucy began to close the door.

Lucy made her way to her room where she plopped down on her bed with a sigh. She walked to her kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She started to walk back to her room when she heard a knock at her door. She set the bowl down on the counter and walked to her door hesitantly. She gasped as she saw a certain pink-haired boy standing at her doorstep.

 **Ok what do y'all think? I changed it a bit from it's original but it's mostly the same. I reread this about a week ago and realized that it was pretty good so I decided to fix a few things then put it back on fanfic. Tell me what you think ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:The project

Lucy took a step back from the doorway in obvious shock.

"Oh...uh..Hi there," The dumbfound blonde managed to stutter out. She refrained from using his name because they had never really met before and she didn't want to seem like too much of a creeper.

"You're Lucy right?" He replied cheerfully. He knew who she was. How could he not? She was only the single most Beautiful girl he had ever his crush. Said girl gave a small nod before opening the door a bit wider so as not to seem rude.

"I'm Natsu!" He shoved his hand into Lucy's face excitedly, "Nice to meetcha!" Lucy hesitantly took the hand and shook it. Her nerves began to calm down when she saw the bright toothy grin Natsu wore on his face.  
Lucy found herself smiling just as bright. "Hey Natsu! What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We're partners for the project weirdo. Don't you remember?"

Lucy could feel her face getting hot. "Oh..uh ya. Come in!" Natsu took a step in and waited as Lucy closed the door and led him to her living room.

"So..uh..let's get started," Lucy said awkwardly as they sat down on the couch.

XXXX

Hours passed and Lucy found herself enjoying the company of her pink haired partner.

"The first one was definitely better!" She giggled.

"No! Toy story two was amazing!" Natsu countered. This sent Lucy into another fit of giggles. Little did she know that Natsu was staring at her with pure adoration in his eyes. He must have been the luckiest guy in the world. Sitting in his crush's house. With his crush!

"Hey Lucy?" He asked causing the girl to look up.

"Ya Natsu?"

"Why are you alone in this appartment? Don't you have family?"

"Well actually my mom died when I was really young and my dad died a few years ago so here I am." She fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

Natsu nodded and looked down uncomfortably. "I-I should get going,"

"Ok." They both got up and headed for the door.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Ya Natsu?"

"Do you...um...wanna maybe..hang out tomorrow. Like not working on the project?" He asked. Was he really asking her on a date?

"Sure!" Lucy smiled happily about to close the door when all of a sudden she felt Natsu's lips on hers. But just as quickly as they came they were gone. "Bye Luce!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Date

Lucy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. She reluctantly climbed out of bed and into the shower. _What should I wear to the date? I wonder where natsu is taking me?_ She thought while running her hands through her hair.

After her shower Lucy dried off and got dressed into a sweatshirt and jeans for the looked at the clock. 10:30. _Natsu isn't picking me up until 5 so i have some time to hang out with Levy._ Lucy smiled and grabbed her phone.

 **Hey! Do you want to hang out today?**

 **Sure! I'll meet you at your house in a few minutes K?!**

 **KK. See you soon!**

Lucy sat down on her couch and waited for Levy. In a few minutes Levy was at her door knocking loudly. Lucy ran to her door and opened it quickly.

"Lu, I have something very important to tell you!" Levy screamed while walking into the house.

"What!?" Lucy asked.

"There are rumors spreading about you and natsu being a thing!" Levy practically shouted.

"Already?" murmured Lucy.

"Already!? Lu what are you talking about!? Is it true!?"

"Well…." Lucy began to walk away but levy grabbed her and pulled her to the couch asking her various questions. Lucy explained everything including last night's events.

"YOU KISSED?!"

"Uh, ya..'" Lucy rubbed the back of her neck. Levy grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door.

"W-Where are we going?" Lucy stammered.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I mean.."

"Levy,

" "He can't just…"

"Levy,"

" I mean seriously! And,"

"LEVY!"

"What,"

"it's okay I kinda liked it," Lucy said sheepishly while blushing. Levy squealed.

"LUUU! Tell me more. What was it like? How did it happen? When…" Lucy rolled her eyes. They linked arms and made their way down to the ice cream parlor, where Levy began to explain her "relationship" (if you could really call it that) with Gajeel. How they met on a hike, how he ran into her causing her to to fall down at least 3 feet of the trail. How she sprained her ankle and he had to carry her to the hospital. Lucy sighed at the story.

"Awww, Levy it looks like you've found someone special!" Lucy cooed.

"What!? No! We … I mean I… uh no! No No no no no no no!'" Levy began to blush furiously and looked at her feet, quite embarrassed. Lucy giggled as she ate the last of her ice cream. Levy looked at her phone.

"Do you want to go get our nails done before your date?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded and smiled. They threw away their trash and headed to the nail salon where they spent another hour laughing and talking. After that they went to the cafe for lunch. Lucy laughed as she thought about having ice cream before lunch.

"Why are you laughing?" Levy frowned.

"Nothing," Lucy smiled.

After a few more hours of shopping Lucy decided to head home to get ready for her date. _Thirty minutes until he picks me up._ She thought. She decided she had enough time to take a quick shower and get dressed. She wore an a-line dress that came up to about three inches above her knee. It was maroon and grey stripped, and had a keyhole opening in the back. Her hair was in a messy ponytail.

Soon she heard a ring on her bell and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She ran to the door and opened it slowly peeking out at the pink haired teen standing in front of her. He gave her a toothy grin and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out the door and down the street.

"Where are we going!?" Lucy screamed. Natsu just smiled back at her.

"Trust me," He said.

"O...Ok….I trust you," Lucy stammered between giggles. After a few minutes of running, they came upon a cliff, where the sun shone on the rocky terrain. Lucy gasped. Natsu's smiled and took her hand softly leading her to the edge. She reluctantly sat down next to him.

"I knew you'd love it!' Natsu laughed softly. Lucy looked around her eyes falling on Natsu's. He held her gaze and leaned in slowly. Lucy fluttered her eyes closed as they locked lips, her breath hitched.

The sky erupted in a loud yell that rolled over the canyon. They pulled away, and looked at each other.

"Thunder?" Natsu said. Lucy frowned and looked up at the sky. Small rain drops began to drop from the sky. They got faster and faster until the rain came pouring down. Lucy and natsu got up and began running back to her place. Natsu used his jacket to cover lucy's head as they ran through the streets. When they arrived at her house the ran up the steps and into her apartment closing the door behind them. The two fell onto the couch panting.

"Are you ok Luce?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. Then they both burst out laughing. _So much for a romantic date._ Lucy thought. She threw natsu a towel and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll make some hot chocolate!" Lucy said, as she set a pot on the burner to boil. Then she walked down and sat next to Natsu. She pulled a blanket over her shoulders and welcomed the warmth.

The sky lit up with lightning and a loud BOOM causing Lucy's house to shake, and Lucy to jump. She had jumped so far that she was now curled up with her head on Natsu's chest. He rested his arm around her shoulders. Lucy blushed, then curled up closer. They sat there a while before the water started to boil. Lucy jumped off the couch and ran over to the water to stop it from boiling.

Soon she was back on the couch with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Lucy suggested. Natsu nodded and Lucy grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V. She selected a random movie and sat down on the couch next to Natsu. Lucy set her hot coco down on the table next to her couch, and curled up on Natsu's chest with a sigh. The movie went by quickly and soon Lucy was saying goodbye to Natsu. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out into the rain.

The next morning a buzz on Lucy's phone woke her up. Levy had texted her saying;

 **CALL ME!**

Lucy groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. The phone began to ring. _Curse you Levy!_ She picked up the phone.

"What," she groaned tiredly.

"TELL ME ALL ABOUT THE DATE WHAT HAPPENED!?" Levy yelled. Lucy sighed, there was no point in trying to hang up, Levy would just call her again. And she couldn't just say 'nothing' because that is a lie. She thought a bit about what to tell Levy.

"Well, he took me to watch the sunset, but it rained. So we came back to my house and watched a movie. That's about it," Lucy said.

"DID HE KISS YOU!?" Levy shouted again.

"Uh..ya," lucy sighed. Levy could be such a weirdo at times. _That's why I love her though._ Lucy thought while shaking her head. She pushed herself out of bed and into the bathroom where she took a quick shower before getting dressed. She headed over to Natsu's house to work on the project more.

When she arrived she was greeted by a small black haired boy. He smiled.

"You must be Lucy! He talks about you all the time! I'm Romeo! Natsu's wind man. You see he's girl challenged," The boy said. Lucy burst into a fit of giggles. "Natsu! Your girlfriend is here!"

Lucy could hear a door being thrown open and closed. "SHIT! ROMEO!" Lucy could hear natsu running toward the door. He shoved the dark haired boy out of the doorway and tried to lean against the doorway cooly but ended up missing and falling.

Lucy exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Lets just get started," Natsu mumbled.

Lucy stepped into the house and followed Natsu to his room, where they worked for about half an hour before natsu tapped Lucy on the arm. "Uh….Luce?" He said quietly almost in a whisper. "Ya natsu," Lucy replied but a bit louder. "Uh… well I'm….uh… I'm moving next year. To a different school in a different city about 500 miles from here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The storm

Lucy sat there shocked at what she had just heard. Natsu moving? She just couldn't

wrap her head around it. Why would he move? Especially right before senior year. After lucy

didn't answer Natsu became worried.

"It's not you it's just my dad…" He took a deep breath,"my

dad left me, my mom, and my brother a few years ago and we need to go somewhere that isn't

as expensive as it is here." Lucy once again was shocked. She noticed that Natsu was holding

back tears, and she knew what she had to do. She pulled him into a hug.

Now Natsu was the shocked one, but soon he melted into Lucy's arms and he felt a

comfort that he hadn't felt in a long time.

After a little while Lucy pulled away, but Natsu quickly pulled her in for a kiss. After they

had pulled away Lucy thought of something. "Where is your mom? I haven't seen her," She

asked. "Oh, she's out of town looking for houses for when we move." He replied. Lucy nodded,

she understood completely what he was going through. "My mom died when i was little, forcing

me to live with my dad. At least until he died a little while ago. That's why I moved here by

myself," Lucy looked down, a small tear forming in her eye, threatening to fall. Natsu wrapped

one arm around her waist and the other on her head as he allowed her to cry on his shoulder

leaving wet stains on his shirt. Lucy cried for a while in Natsu's arms, until Romeo knocked on

the door. Natsu let go of Lucy calmly and walked over to the door and opened it. "What," Natsu

asked. " come look at the TV there is a flood warning!" Romeo hadn't noticed it had

been raining. Natsu pushed the door open and ran through the hall, Lucy at his heels. Romeo

had the station at the news where they were talking about the flood warning. Romeo looked

worried. "W-what should we do Natsu?" He said, his voice wavering. Natsu looked back at the

TV. "Apparently all the rain we have been having threatened to break the dam that holds off the

water from the river that leads to the city. We don't have much time. We need to get to higher

ground." Natsu said with determination. "There is a new apartment building a few blocks from

here. They weren't going to open it until tomorrow so no one should be there," Lucy said. Natsu

nodded "We'll have to hurry," They all ran out of the house and down the street, Lucy taking the

lead.

As soon as they arrived at the building they stopped to catch their breath. Romeo turned

around. "Uh..Guys," he pointed down the street where a large amount of water came rushing in

filling up the streets. "Shit.." Natsu yelled. "Everybody get inside and go up the stairs! Don't stop

until you're at the top!" He ordered. Lucy was the first to react taking Romeo's hand and guiding

him to the staircase where she shoved him in front of her and up the steps. She turned around

to see Natsu rushing at them. She began to climb the staircase, trying to catch up with Romeo.

As soon as they reached the third floor Lucy tripped letting out a yell as she tumbled down a few

of the stairs. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He ran to her as quickly as he could skipping stairs here

and there. Romeo turned around, to see Lucy laying on the floor and the water catching up

quickly. The water had reached the second floor.

Natsu looked down at Lucy who was rubbing her ankle in pain. Natsu scooped her up

and ran up the last flight of stairs and into the third floor. He looked around before spotting a first

aid stand. He ran to it quickly, being careful so as not to hurt Lucy more. She let out a soft moan

of pain as he set her down. "Hold on Luce," he said as he carefully wrapped her ankle. He

scooped her back up and onto his back, running back out into the hall where Romeo stood with

a worried look on his face. "Is she ok?" He asked. Natsu nodded as he pushed the door to the

stairs open and began running up again, this time slower because he had Lucy on his back.

Romeo was still in front, just so Natsu could see him. They ran up a few more flights until

they reached the fifth floor. Natsu pushed the door down and ran into the hallway. Then he

quickly ran into the nearest apartment. It was small, about 4 rooms. When you first walked in to

your left was a small kitchen and to your right was a living room. In front of you was a hallway

the lead to the master bedroom, the bathroom, and another bedroom. Natsu set Lucy down on

the ground and she let out another moan of pain. "Romeo go to the kitchen and try the sink.

There should be water," Natsu ripped off a piece of his shirt. "Wet this down with cold water." He

gave the strip to Romeo, who immediately ran to the kitchen. "Romeo!" Natsu called. "What?"

The boy responded. "Are there any cups?" Natsu called. There was a moment of Romeo

opening drawers and cabinets before he responded. "Ya!" "Fill that up too!" Natsu laid Lucy's

head on his lap and stroked her hair. "It's gonna be ok Luce. We'll get through this." Natsu said

softly. All of a sudden lightning lit up the sky. Lucy jumped causing her to end up closer to Natsu.

She sat up as Romeo came with the cloth and a cup of water. Natsu took the cloth and

wrapped it around her foot. She welcomed the coolness with a sigh. Romeo handed her the cup

of water and she drank it graciously, until it was half full. The she handed it to Natsu who took a

few sips before handing it to Romeo who drank the last of it. They all sat there a while catching

their breath, but soon water began to flow in from the door. "We gotta go," Natsu said calmly. He

began to help Lucy up, but she insisted that she could walk on her own for the time being. So

the three of them pushed through the door, Lucy limping in the rear and Romeo in the front.

They made their way to the stairs where they began to climb up, and Lucy was feeling quiet

confident. Until she lost her footing and fell head first onto the stairs, causing her to go

unconscious. The last thing she heard was a yell from Natsu and a few foot steps.

"...ucy….."

"..Luce!..."

"...Lucy wake up…"

Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu gripping her shoulders and Romeo crying softly in

the background. Natsu as well looked like he had been or was crying. She tried to sit up, but her

head spun a million different ways and she was forced down to the ground again. Natsu pulled

her close to his chest out of happiness. She was alive, a little hurt, but alive. "Natsu?" Lucy

whispered. "Ya Luce, it's me and everything is going to be fine," he said softly. "Where are we

Natsu? How long have i been out?" Lucy asked. "We are on the seventh floor Luce. We tried to

wake you up on the sixth floor but you wouldn't, that's when we got scared. We didn't know

when you would wake up," Romeo nodded, as Natsu continued. "The water has stopped getting

higher, so we just brought you here." Romeo stepped forward to speak. "But we're not out of the

woods yet, I got an alert on my phone. With all this rain we're having," he jabbed his thumb

behind him at the window. "They're expecting another dam to break," Lucy looked at Natsu with

the look of 'is this true' on her face. Natsu nodded "Yep, we should probably move up higher. Do

you know how high this building goes?" Lucy nodded. "Ya it goes up about ten floors I think, but

I'm not sure."

Lucy stood up. "I'm going to get some water. I'll be right back," She headed to the

kitchen where she turned on the faucet and ducked her head under the running water, washing

her face and clenching her thirst. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and limped back to the

room where Romeo and Natsu stood. They were discussing plans for how to make it out of the

building, and get Lucy to a hospital. Natsu turned around when Lucy walked in. "You shouldn't

be walking," Natsu said in a stern voice. Lucy looked down at the ground. She didn't want to be

the weak link. "I'm fine." She crossed her arms uncomfortably, and continued to look down at the

ground.

Soon she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her up. She pushed away. "I'm

fine!" This was quiet but stern. "No you're not. Luce I'm carrying you. After all I am strongest

person on the basketball team," Natsu proclaimed. He was right too, out of all the boys who

played on the team he was the strongest.

Lucy shook her head. "I'll just slow you down," She didn't want to cause more trouble,

and if that meant walking on her ankle then that was what she was going to do. She clenched

her fists. "I'm not going to be the weakest!" She look down and relaxed her fists. "You two

should go," her voice was soft and fragile. "I don't want to get into your way, I'll just stay here. I

can take care of myself," a small reassuring smile crossed her lips. "It's ok just go," She walked

to comfortable spot on the ground and sat down with her back up against a wall and her head in

her hands.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Natsu reaching down. He picked

her up against his will and slung her over his shoulders. She began beating his back with her

fists. "Put me down Natsu! I'll only slow you…." She was cut off when Natsu flung her down

onto a bed with a stern look on his face. "I'm NOT leaving you!" He practically growled. Lucy

flinched at the volume in his voice. Natsu took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm not leaving you

here to die. Do you understand? You can yell and protest all you want but no matter what you're

coming with us," He said softly. Lucy nodded and stood up quickly, but she fell back onto the

bed with a shriek. Natsu walked over to pick her up. "There no way i'm letting you walk," he said

with a smile.

They walked out of the room to the one Romeo was in. He was standing on a balcony

looking to the right with a horrified face. And with the same horrified face Lucy watched as the black haired boy was swept away as a huge wave enveloped the balcony.

 **Just so you know this is the uncut chapter that i havent read over so if there are any huge mistakes just let me know and i'll fix them. Also it copied over weirdly and i couldnt figure out how to fix it so...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Eighth Floor

"ROMEO!" Natsu began to panic. He set Lucy down on a nearby chair and dove into the large stream of water. He could hear Lucy yelling his name behind him as he followed the current searching for any sign of Romeo. He began to feel as if his lungs were going to burst from lack of air. He swam up to catch his breath but the water was rising quickly. It took him a few minutes to finally reach the top to catch a breath before he was pulled under yet again. He looked up to see a piece of debris floating with the current. He decided to try to grab onto that and search above water, but before he could begin swimming another small wave of water rushed in taking him further away from his target.

When the water slowed he swam to the top and grabbed onto the fallen tree. He waited a while for the water to calm down before he looked around. He was relieved to see that he hadn't gone very far from the apartment building. He continued to look around until his eyes rested on a floating figure not far from his current position. _What the….Romeo?!_ "ROMEO! ROMEO!" The figure looked up as Natsu called his name. "Romeo!" Natsu swam closer reaching his arm out. "Grab on Romeo!" The boy grabbed on clutching to Natsu as he began to cry. Natsu wrapped his arms around the crying boy trying to give him some comfort. He pushed the boy to his back and swam to the building, climbing in the window. He set Romeo down and began to look for Lucy. "Luce!" He looked around but the blonde was nowhere in sight. All he saw was the black haired boy sitting with his knees to his chest and his head in his hands. Natsu walked through the hallway into one of the rooms but she was nowhere. Then he heard a voice from the living room. "Natsu! Come here!" It was Romeo, he sounded scared. Natsu's heart skipped a beat. He ran to the living room and saw Romeo poking his head out of the door that lead to the main hallway. As Natsu entered Romeo began to speak. "N-Natsu," Natsu could tell his voice was weak and fragile, he seemed scared. "W-we're on the eighth floor," A tear fell from Romeo's eyes, as Natsu realized that Lucy was on the seventh floor.

 **YA! 4 updates in the same day! felt bad for not updating so ya. LOVE YOU!**


End file.
